


Name Switches

by FahcLove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gangs, Los Santos, Multi, based off of a hc I made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Gavin's idea, and it was the best idea he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Switches

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a [headcannon](http://fangirling-on-the-tardis.tumblr.com/post/146681775420/fake-ah-head-cannon-that-they-purposely-switch-up) I made on my [tumblr](http://fangirling-on-the-tardis.tumblr.com/) that I decided to make at like 3 in the morning. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was Gavin's idea at first. They had been arguing on what the code names should be when he brought it up.

"Maybe it should just be our normal names, but for different people. It confuses the hell out of people, and we don't really have to try super hard to remember them. It was what me and Da-I mean my old crew did whenever we went on missions!" he explained, and everyone looked at each other.

Geoff smiled, "Well Gav, it sounds stupid, but it might work!"

From then on it was the go to code names for the crew. At first it was tough, people would answer to the wrong names and get confused, but after a few months, it became as easy as everything else they did.

Soon they even started using them while trading. It was fun to see the looks on people's faces when the Golden Boy was a scary man with a skull mask, or the leader of Fake AH Crew was a angry redhead.

"Gav, Jack, I need you to go to the trade with the new gang that's starting up. I don't know what he gang's called, but it's run by three old mercenaries called Mr. Sark, Seananners, and Chilled Chaos. They just want to trade some ammo, it's not super big, but might as well." Geoff called to them in the middle of their arm wrestling match. Jack quickly beat Gavin, and they jumped up, running out the door.

"So, what names should we use this time?" Jack asked once they got in the car.

Gavin thought about it for a few seconds, "You should be Ryan, and, I'll be, Michael!" he said confidently, and Jack nodded, "Also, Jack, do babies float?" she groaned.

When they finally arrived at the trading spot, a old abandoned warehouse, three people were already waiting for them. The first one looked like a war vet, decorated with scars and wearing glasses, the middle was dressed casual and held a briefcase, but his eyes seemed to analyze the room and everything in it. The last one had curly black hair with a Mario hat, and had a young face, like he had no clue what he was walking into.

Gavin jumped out of the car, walking to them, "Sorry about the wait, I'm Michael, and over there is Ryan," he introduced, holding his hand out for them to shake. Mario Hat reached for it, but Casual stopped him.

When Jack finally walked up to them, holding a different briefcase, the three of them looked surprised. _This, was Ryan?_ Their faces read as Gavin grinned.

They finished the trade easily, and talked about boundaries, and what other big gangs were in Los Santos. All three of them seemed to be incredibly interested in what Gavin and Jack had to say and it was nice. Call Gavin old, but most new gangs were cocky, thinking that they were the best gang in the world. This group knew their place, and Gavin liked that.

They traded with them again, the same three people, and Gavin had finally learned their names. War Vet was Mr. Sark, a top mercenary who worked with Ryan a few times. Casual was Seananners, a sniper mixed with crime boss. His family ran a Mob in Canada, but he moved here instead. Finally, Mario Hat was Chilled Chaos, hacker extraordinaire. It was also rumored that he was a boxer before joining the crew, but he was skinnier than Gavin so it was unlikely.

Gavin and Ryan were together for the second trade, introducing themselves as Jeremy and Jack. Chilled looked confused, Seananners looked intrigued, and Sark knew what was going on. But, even if they had realized that they were switching up names, no one would be able to tell who's who.

Not even the news.

It was the new highlight after a big heist. Because it would always get media coverage, and they would always put up the wanted posters, but never with the right names. It became a betting game. Who was Geoff this time? It was usually Jack or Gavin, but one time it was Ray, surprisingly.

"Gav, you are one smart cookie, thinking of just switching our names around instead of making new nicknames," Geoff congratulated the first time they played Who was Geoff this time?, and he won a thousand dollars from the others.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Gavin grumbled, but inside he was smiling.


End file.
